S: Tor
Session 20 PM DM: So you set off. There was a sense of urgency. The people selected to leave were told in the late morning, and they had about two hours to gather supplies and get started. The first person you notice is a fully armored person in plate armor. They’re wearing a helmet with a face-guard, so you can’t tell who is inside, or even if it might be a suit of animated armor, particularly since they don’t seem to be moving. There are a handful of what look like trained guards in leather with crossbows and longswords at their sides, all human. There are a handful of people wearing less well-maintained arms and armor that are probably members of citizen militia. The man in charge, shouting out orders and checking his paperwork, is a human man in chain mail with the insignia of the Moonstreams on his tabard. He has a wicked burn scar across his jaw. When you approach the caravan, he notices you immediately. “You the Asten then?” PM Ryleigh: "Yes." PM DM: Captain: "Right. We're leaving as soon as the carts are full. Headed straight through the night. I'll watch these lot, but I assume you and the Mirranite there are responsible for yourselves." PM DM: As he finishes talking, he gets a hand gesture from one of the men and he nods. "All right! Let's go!" The militia and guardsmen flank the caravan, 2 to the front, two to each side, and two to the rear. There's horses and oxen pulling the carts. The captain mounts one and takes the lead. The Mirranite marches at the front of the column, and there they all go. PM DM: If you have any comments or questions for people along the way, feel free. PM Ryleigh: "So, Mirranite. Is Bellbury your final destination? Or are you just passing through along your way elsewhere?" PM DM: The armor's helmet shifts slightly in your direction as if to look at you, then straight forward again. "We all march to Bellbury." The voice sounds... young and feminine, but like she's trying to speak in a lower register. PM Ryleigh: "Evasive answer. I can respect that. How long have you served Mirran?" PM DM: She sounds almost offended. "It was not evasive. It was the obvious truth." PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh tilts her head in amusement, "Ah it is the truth, but Mirranite, you failed to answer my actual question. Nevertheless, we don't have to discuss it further. I simply wanted to know the person I would be fighting along side this journey." PM DM: She pauses like she was going to say more, then you hear an audible huff. "There may be nothing to fight." PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh shrugs, "fair enough, Mirranite. If trouble does arise I'd rather not have to doubt those I'm traveling with." PM DM: "If you would have doubts, it should be with the fisherman back there whose hands are shaking or the tailor who thinks she's too smart to be hurt in a fight. Not me."(edited) PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh smiles slightly, "That is all the answer I needed, Mirranite." PM DM: There's a long stretch of silence. "What have you heard?" PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh raises an eyebrow at the question, "about Bellbury?" PM DM: The helmet turns to you again and you get the distinct feeling she's judging you. "Of course about Bellbury. What else would we talk about?" You think you hear her say something under her breath about talking less, thinking more. PM Ryleigh: Unperturbed by her companion's brash nature, Ryleigh looked through the helmet slits , where she assumed the other's eyes to be and responded, "I hear the situation in Bellbury is a troubled one."(edited) PM DM: "You talk a lot for not saying anything." She pauses for a moment then says, "There was a boat from upriver. Said there were piles of fish sitting out on the docks, rotting. No people anywhere near. They didn't want to go ashore. Thought it might be haunted. That or everyone's dead." PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh smirked and shook her head at the Mirranite's words, "maybe my talk is just a riddle designed to see who's really listening. So, what do you think its haunted?" PM DM: "I don't know. That's what the sailor said... but sailors are superstitious. Father Kennet sent me to find out." PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh nods, "well, good luck, Mirranite." PM DM: She nods and continues on in silence. Session 21 PM DM: Being from Vyon, you do recognize the temple as one to Takara. She's a goddess of nature, fertility, and agriculture. It's made of stone at the bottom with wood walls like the other buildings you've seen around, and the pillars out front are carved to resemble tree trunks. There's a large center room that takes up most of the space inside with several simple wooden benches. The heavily armored person in grey steel is standing inside, looking through a bookshelf. PM Cole (Molly): Cole, noticing the huffy holy paladin, puffs up as if with hot air and strides towards where she is perusing the bookshelf... PM Cole (Molly): Cole taps the armored person on the shoulder. "Greetings!" she inclines her head slightly. PM DM: The armored person takes a big, intentional step away and turns their head to face you. You hear a voice that sounds young and feminine, but like it's trying to speak in a lower register. "Do you need something?" PM Cole (Molly): Cole takes the other person's obvious apprehension in stride, as she is used to her fair share of funny looks. "Hello, I'm new here! I mean no harm, just looking to get a better idea of this place. Are you a local or otherwise?" PM DM: "I am from Riverrun." You can see the armor's shoulder-plates are engraved with stylized flames, the same flame that's emblazoned on the shield on the person's back. PM DM: You know the symbol is religious, but you can't place its meaning. PM Cole (Molly): "From Riverrun, you say? I've just come from that way myself! Met some adventurers, but they're off to... Well, who knows where, honestly." Cole laughs at herself to fill the very, very awkward silence. She clears her throat, quickly recovering. "Tell me, does the name Fierna mean anything to you?" PM DM: "Should it?" PM Cole (Molly): "You tell me!" Cole laughs again, stepping to the side and around the armored person. "It was just on the outskirts of Riverrun that I happened upon a cult of hers. Interesting times, to say the least... And your armor, it's religious... I know just enough of Fierna to know that she would appreciate such a gesture..." PM DM: The person tenses. "I serve Mirran, god of order and law." PM Cole (Molly): "Ohh, huh," Cole stops in her tracks and shifts her trajectory back towards the door. "God of order and law, you say?" She smooths down her hair, willing it back into its more human-like form of hair rather than flames. "That sounds like a bit of rip roaring fun! At least we have a love of fire in common, eh?" PM DM: "You're suddenly much less comfortable. Do you have reason to fear the Cleansing Flame?" PM Cole (Molly): "I fear no flame," Cole says, standing her ground. "Nor do I fear kiddos who play in armor, acting too big for their britches. What's your name, and what are you looking for?" PM DM: "My name is Tor and I am a Knight of the Cleansing Flame. Not a child." She shuts the book in her hand like she's punctuating her sentence. "My business is my own, but you should consider watching how you speak to those sworn to serve." PM DM: She puts the book back in the shelf and walks out. PM Cole (Molly): Cole glances at Tor as she walks out, but does not follow. Instead, she goes to the shelf and inspects the book that the knight just placed back on the shelf. PM DM: The book was just a religious tome that details the rituals used to encourage fertility of trees and other flora. PM Cole (Molly): "Interesting," Cole mutters. "Fire and flora aren't typically friends..." She puts the book back on the shelf and turns away, leaving the temple. She looks around the square for Tor. PM DM: You can see, just outside the mansion across the square, that Tor and the other heavily armored person, Ryleigh you recall, just finished talking. Tor headed toward the mansion's doors while Ryleigh disappeared down the main street headed south. PM Cole (Molly): Cole runs towards Tor. "Tor!" she shouts. "If you're looking for things to cleanse, I think I can be of some assistance!" PM DM: The knight stops short of the door and turns. "What?" PM Cole (Molly): "Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Cole, and I've just happened into town. I met a group of adventurers, and I'm hoping to meet up with them again. And in my experience, it's almost always helpful to have such a sturdy, possibly well-intentioned--" she raises her eyebrows at Tor "--knight such as yourself along for the journey. In case of our running into any ne'er do wells, you know." PM DM: "I am not an adventurer. I am here under orders and will follow those orders. If you want someone 'sturdy' go chase the Asten that headed south." PM Cole (Molly): Cole mockingly salutes Tor and says, even as she's turning to run after Ryleigh, "It has been absolutely no fun whatsoever meeting you! Good day, sir!" She runs in the last direction she saw Ryleigh disappear. PM DM: Unfortunately, it takes a good bit of time trying to pinpoint where the black-armored paladin of Asten disappeared to, but after a while, you can see her heading out of the slummy part of town back to the main north-south road. PM DM: Cole is headed south down the main road, Ryleigh's headed east out of the slums district back to the main road. PM Cole (Molly): "Hello there! Ryleigh!" Cole waves at the paladin as she approaches, a bit out of breath from running up and down various streets in search of her new acquaintance. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): At the sound of her name, Ryleigh turns to greet her new companion, "oh, hello. Cole, wasn't it?" PM Cole (Molly): Cole smiles. "That's me! Say, two questions for you: any idea what is up with that stick-in-the-mud Tor? Also, where the heck have our new friends gotten off to, do you know?" PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh raises an eyebrow, "Tor?" PM Cole (Molly): "It took a bit of...charm on my part, but that knight in grey armor -- her name is Tor. Not the friendliest person I've encountered recently." Cole tilts her head, pondering. "But not the least friendly, either..." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): As realization hits Ryleigh responds, "Oh! the Mirranite. Ha, well I must say I'm impressed you got her name. As a follower of Mirran, she's likely all about business and no play - don't take it personally." Ryleigh then points to the half blown apart house, "I believe the teleporter our comrades spoke of is this way." PM Cole (Molly): "Excellent!" Cole claps her hands together and a bit of ash-colored dust falls to the ground. "Shall we?" She courteously (albeit dramatically) bows, gesturing for Ryleigh to proceed. Session 27 AM DM: As you guys rush towards the temple, you see the other steel-clad person that had showed up in the caravan leaving it. AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "That guy looks familiar, eh Nolanos?" AM Alex - Nolanos: "Does he?" AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Yeah he looks like one of the blokes Ryleigh came in with." AM Alex - Nolanos: "Maaybe he can help us send word to the College?" AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "It'll take days, Poni said. I dunno if she has days." AM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine sighs, defeated. And goes back outside with her companions. "No such luck here" AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Nothin at all? Gods..." AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak runs over to the man in steel plate AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Excuse me, sir." AM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Nothing. Just religious texts and agriculture" AM DM: The armor's fully encasing the person, including a face-plate and helmet, but the voice sounds young and feminine. "Do you need assistance of some kind?" AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Oh uh...so sorry, excuse me ma'am" AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "I require great assistance." AM DM: She reaches for her sword. "How so?" AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "A friend of our has been stricken with a terrible illness, and we need t' get word to the nearest wizard college." AM DM: Woman: "Sick? That doesn't call for wizards. Take me to them. I'll see what I can do." AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Ah she's quite contagious, I'd much rather you just send word somehow. We feel that a strong wizard can heal her...from afar." You're pretty certain you can see the deadpan glare through the steel of her face-plate. "I can cure diseases." AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "It's almost like a...curse? Figuratively speakin' a'course." AM DM: Her stance changes slightly when you say curse though. "Curses are different." AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "I'm not sure about this whole magic business, never really dove into m'self. Sometimes y'piss off some old lady and well wouldn't y'know it she's a witch so these things just..happen, y'kow? Are ye vomiting blood from some torn up lungs or has a witch made all your blood come out yer mouth? Who knows in the heat o' things." AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "So about that correspondence..." AM DM: Woman: "Mhm. So what kind of curse did this one catch? If it is a disease, I can help myself." AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "It's been makin' her very...irritable. And wild...almost like...an...animal..." AM DM: Woman: "Why don't you take me to her and I'll see what needs to be done." AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Y-Y've twisted my arm you have. Sure let's take you...over to her..." AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak widens her eyes at the group as she walks back with the soldier AM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine screams bloody murder and falls to the ground, rolling andd thrashing about AM Alex - Nolanos: "RAV!! PLeASE BE OKAY!!!!" Nolanos cries, playing along AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Oh uh....here she is!" AM DM: She turns on Urrak. "Waste someone else's time." She leaves in a huff. AM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Rav just lays there AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak scowls at Ravaphine "What...the fuck...was that?" AM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "I had to find a way to distract! acting was never one of my stronger suits"(edited) AM Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos is kneeling at this point, having held Rav in his "despair" and now is trying his hardest not to laugh hysterically. AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Nine hells, y' really should work on that..." Session 32 PM DM: As you pause at the door to say good night, you hear the sound of armor outside and a door swing open. Before you can really place the sound, you hear a thumping at the door you're standing at. A metallic thump like a gauntlet on wood. Malica shrinks back at the noise. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: Urrak freezes, unsure of how to handle what she knows to be armed guards. All her equipment is in her room. She puts a hand to the door and turns "Malica," she whispers "Get in the bed." PM DM: She looks confused for a second, but does. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: She opens the door a crack and puts on her best tired voice "Hullo. Can I help ye...?" PM DM: Outside is the steel-covered woman you'd encountered before, outside the temple, and a guard in leathers with the Moonstream crest on her chest. The paladin moves to push the door open further. "You're wanted back at the mansion." PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: She pushes back a bit on the door "Come now y've just woken me an' my wife ere and yer tellin me I gotta drop everythin' and head t' where did ye say? The mansion?" PM DM: Tor pushes the door open. She shoves it open hard enough to push you back a bit and reaches for her sword, but doesn't draw it. "I'm only going to say it once more. You and your "wife". Mansion. Now." There are no windows on the second floor. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Alright now, let's relax a bit..." she holds her hands out in front of her to distance herself from the paladin. She looks back at Malica, a look of concern on her face, "We'll come with ye. Just...don't hurt her." PM DM: She steps back from the door and gestures for you both to move. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: Urrak holds out her hand to Malica, giving a reassuring nod. PM DM: Malica follows, shying away from the very intimidating looking steel-woman as you pass her. PM DM: The Moonstream guard takes the lead with the Mirranite walking behind you, watching you for threats, and they take you towards the mansion. Outside, there's a man in leather armor standing at the door to the mansion like he's on guard. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: Urrak looks around, taking in the whole scene, her mind working a million miles a minute to figure out what in the Hells is happening. "Can I ask what exactly's goin' on?" PM DM: They lead you into the dining hall where you had dinner just a couple hours prior. All together now PM DM: Ryleigh walks out of the side hall just in time to see Urrak, wearing just her traveling clothes, and Malica being escorted into the dining hall by the MIrranite and the leather-clad Moonstream guard who had summoned her. There's a man in chain mail with the Moonstream crest on his tabard, Captain Usan, following Ryleigh in, and as you all enter, you see Gunnloda, still in her armor, but without her shield or weapons, looking distraught sitting in one of the chairs. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "I been standin' here long enough. What in the 9 Hells is goin' on?" Urrak looks visibly stressed PM Ryleigh: "Urrak, you need to calm down. Misha was assaulted and since we were the last in the house, I assume they need to question us." PM DM: The guard gestures for you to fully enter the room and steps aside. The Mirranite takes a position next to the door. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Misha was what now? Assaulted? By who? I'll kick their ass if it lets me sleep." She walks into the room as instructed PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Gettin' yanked outta bed in the middle o' night... with--" she grumbles but stops herself PM DM: Usan: "Might as well take a seat." He glances at Ryleigh and the other paladin, giving the Mirranite a look, then exits the room. PM DM: Malica walks over towards where Gunnloda's sitting and sits across from her. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: Urrak takes a seat and crosses her arms PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh doesn't sit, she also doesn't immediately join the group, but choosing to stand a little ways from them, still armed and armored. PM DM: After a few more minutes, another group of three, a guard and two militia members, escort Ravaphine and Nolanos inside. The armored woman steps forward and starts taking your weapons from Nolanos and Ravaphine, anything that's visible. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "I got nothin' fer ya." she holds her hands up in a kind of 'See?' gesture(edited) PM Ravaphine: "What....what is happening. Why are you taking our things" Rav says, but complies PM Nolanos: "Will someone please explain whats going on?" PM Nolanos: Nolanos lets the armored woman take what she will and stands near a wall PM Ryleigh: "Listen, because I'm positive I'll be more polite then they will. Misha was assaulted, and I'm assuming they need to speak with us, since we were just here." She waits, still separated from the group, "I promised that I wouldn't initiate any violence and if one of us is responsible.." she sighs, "I said I would uphold what punishment was handed out." PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Well that's comfortin'" PM Nolanos: "How did this happen? Wait, where's Seirixori?" PM Ravaphine: "Misha?? Is she okay? This family has been through enough." PM DM: You don't see the Moonstreams. PM DM: Gunnloda: "Misha... will be ok. Come, sit." PM Ryleigh: "They wouldn't tell me if she was or wasn't alright." PM Ravaphine: Ravaphine pulls up a seat next to Gunnloda PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh looks puzzled, "wait, how do you know that?" PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "What kind of daft bastard assaults aristocracy? There's guards all over this place"(edited) PM DM: Cae strolls in, a bow in hand and suited in her armor and cloak. She looks around and says, "None of them leave this room until I return." PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh's eye narrow at Cae but she says nothing. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "I ain't tryin' t' be difficult but could ye just tell us who this idiot was so we can get him quick? I've had some fuckin' rough days and I'd like t' get back t' sleepin'." Urrak stands with her arms still folded(edited) PM DM: Cae frowns. "Look around and take a guess." She turns to see Usan following her back inside the room. "None of them." Then she walks out. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Look around what are ye'..." she does, and soon realizes who isn't there PM Ravaphine: Rav surveys the room and makes eye contact with Urrak, knowing PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "That daft, bleedin' de--Tiefling." her hands lower to her sides and turn slowly into fists PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh sighs defeatedly, her suspicions confirmed.(edited) PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Is there a fuckin' reason we keep dealin' with her bullshit?" She turns to the group, face getting visibly red "She's put us all in danger!" PM Ravaphine: "Urrak please, we're all trying here. Maybe she was just trying to help in her own Seir way" PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "She even dragged C--Malica int' all of this!" She attempts to calm herself a bit by pacing PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "She's dangerous...unhinged."(edited) PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "I'm not puttin' my life on the line for some kid with n-no impulse control!" she's visibly sweating as she yells(edited) PM Ravaphine: "She does everything with a purpose!" Rav stands, trying not to escalate the situation. "Purposes we might not understand now, but she does it for all of us." PM Ryleigh: "She's put herself in danger, Urrak. She's only inconvenienced us," Ryleigh places a hand on Urrak's shoulder, "We don't know what happened yet, try to calm down until the anger is warranted."(edited) PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Well it'd be nice t' be informed once and awhile..." she tries to relax, but looks away from Ryleigh PM Ravaphine: "It's frustrating not knowing. I doubt Seir is the only person who has secrets around here" Rav says as she sits back down(edited) PM Ravaphine: Rav whispers to Gunnloda, "It's not true right? There has to be a misunderstanding? We all know how she likes to go off on her own sometimes" PM DM: Gunnloda sighs, looking at her hands. "She... never came back after she left. I was waiting outside for her in case she'd gone somewhere else, when I saw a tiger burst out of the mansion doors, followed by Cae. Cae... she thinks Seirixori attacked Misha. Misha was charmed, stuck in a spider's web, and just... crying hysterically. She said the pink tiefling was trying to steal her ring." PM Ravaphine: "That just sounds riddiculous. Knowing Seir, she was probably just trying to help Misha snap out of her charm but with a little bad luck thrown in" PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Well it ain't like tigers grow on trees around here...Or pink folk for that matter." she bows her head "FUCK. I can't believe this shit." PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh shakes her head, "she didn't strike me as the type to hurt someone for information..." PM DM: Gunnloda: "I'm sorry. It's my fault you're all here tonight. I just... I didn't want to believe it, so I offered to find her and... Cae must have thought I'd help her escape or something so she decided we needed to be controlled."(edited) Ryleigh's stance shifts at the word 'controlled' PM Ravaphine: "Will Cae hurt her?" PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "I'm certainly gonna." PM Ravaphine: Ravaphine tilts her head and shoots Urrak a look PM DM: Gunnloda: "I don't know. She's... how would you feel if you found your daughter stuck in a web, crying?" PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Don't eyeball me wizard, this ain't the time!" she points a finger at Rav PM Ravaphine: "Why are you so upset about this, Urrak. We aren't going to be hurt or injured. They just want answers." PM Ryleigh: "let's hope thats all they want" she says to Ravaphine.(edited) PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "I'm upset cuz unlike the rest o' ye, I have people t' protect. And t' do that, I need t' be breathin' which, if things keep goin' the way they are, I won't be cuz a certain pink fool dragged me int'a more trouble than I asked for." PM Ryleigh: "We don't have the entire story yet and jumping to conclusions is getting everyone upset. We need to wait until Seir is here and hear what happened. The truth is somewhere in between the two stories." PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: She turns to Ryleigh "The girl was a tiger last she was seen. She could be anywhere by now."(edited) PM Ryleigh: "I have a feeling she didn't go far. Unless she is entirely guilty." PM DM: Gunnloda stands up and moves to a seat at the other end of the table, away from all the yelling. She drops her head into her hand. PM Ravaphine: "I wish we could go out and find her. Getting confronted by authority won't fare well"(edited) PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: Urrak sighs "Aye, she'll just run from soldiers." PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Maybe Gunnloda could..." she stops herself after looking over to the dwarf. "Er...perhaps Nolanos. He's the least threatenin'."(edited) PM Ryleigh: "They wouldn't allow us to leave. They even took Gunnloda's weapons - trust is clearly in short supply." PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh walks over to Tor and stands next to her.(edited) PM DM: She doesn't move. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: Urrak walks over and sits next to Malica. She folds her arms on the table and whispers "Sorry..." but keeps her eyes on Ryleigh, trying to guess her scheme PM DM: Malica pats Urrak's arm but stays silent. PM Ravaphine: Rav walks up to the closest guard. "Excuse me, guard, may I use the restroom?" PM DM: "No." PM Ryleigh: Eventually Ryleigh moves from Tor and takes a seat next to Gunnloda, just silently being there. PM DM: You all settle in mostly for a bit, quiet conversation and dozing in your chairs. You can count this as a short rest if you have anything that recharges. Usan comes and goes, sometimes telling some of the guards to go somewhere else or do something else. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: Urrak is 100% asleep on the table Seir PM DM: After a few hours, there's motion at the door again as Seirixori, wearing nothing more than her clothes, walks through the door, Cae right behind her with an arrow nocked to her bow. PM Ravaphine: Ravaphine starts to draw a smiley face on Urrak's face with her quill but it scratches her face and Urrak jerks awake PM Ravaphine: She gasps lightly and sits back down. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Hmm? What's goin' on?" her vision snaps back into focus and soon she sees Seirixiori. She bolts up and says darkly "You."(edited) PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh places a hand on Gunnloda's shoulder and whispers, "she's here." Then stands. PM Seirixori: Seirixori flinches slightly, but her heads down and she doesn't look up. PM DM: Gunnloda looks up, but doesn't move. PM Ravaphine: Ravaphine looks over at Seir and Cae PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: Urrak starts to slowly walk towards Seirixiori, rage plain in her face(edited) PM DM: Usan holds out his hand. "Don't come any closer." PM Ravaphine: "What's going on" PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: Urrak stops. She huffs a quick breath out of her nose. "If ye live, we ain't done." PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: She walks off again PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh looks past Seirixori and addresses Cae, "are we waiting for Eloise and Misha to join us?" PM DM: Cae's eye twitches a little, like she was going to give Ryleigh a look but turns to Usan. "Captain, see that this one is put in the cell. I'll return shortly." PM DM: Cae walks out, her cloak flashing out behind her. Usan jerks his head to Ryleigh. "Come on then. You heard her." PM Ravaphine: "Ryleigh, what's going on? Why are you doing this" PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh takes a deep breath, "I said I would do what needs to be done, but only if she were found guilty. She is clearly unarmed, there is no reason to jail her yet." She waits a moment then says, "I will escort her to where the trial will be held." PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: Urrak yells from the back of the room "She's a magic user! What's she need arms fer?" PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh gives Urrak a look and turns her attention back to Usan. PM DM: Tor takes a step forward. "Is there a problem, Asten?" PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: *a soft raspberry sounds in the distance* PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh looks at Tor, "Law and order, Mirranite. We should hear testimony of the accusations against her. I will escort her to the jail IF we are not doing the trial here. Otherwise, does she not have the right to recount her side?" PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh does take several steps forward, arms open, in a non-threatening way. PM Seirixori: "Ry- Ryleigh, please, just do it," Seir's voice is hoarse, "It doesn't matter, it... it just doesn't matter." PM DM: Usan: "Lady Moonstream gave an order. It will be done." PM Ravaphine: "Stay strong, Seir. Don't give up, please. We'll fix this." PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh grits her teeth, "Alright, I don't want any trouble. I just wanted to ensure her rights won't be forgotten because of Lady Moonstream's emotions for her daughter." She moves next to Seir and starts towards the direction of the jail. PM Seirixori: "I'm sorry," Seir says, looking up for the first time, but in Gunnloda's direction. PM DM: She's still sitting at the end of the table, watching. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: Urrak just stares. She mumbles something to Malica, and folds her arms on the table again. PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh almost places a hand on Seir's shoulder, then stops, "Serixori, would you please come with me to the jail to await trial? I do not wish to take you by force." PM Seirixori: "I was just trying to help," she whispers, and then nods, going with Ryleigh. PM DM: So you two head out of the room PM DM: Usan follows after looking at Tor and jerking his head towards the rest of you. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ PM Ravaphine: "May we...leave now?" PM DM: Tor: "No." PM Ravaphine: "What else can we help with?" PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "So what we're jus' stuck 'ere? Being....not-prisoners?" PM Ravaphine: "If we could just talk to the Moonstreams, I'm sure there has just been a misunderstanding." PM DM: Eloise and Cae walk in. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Save it Rav, the tin can only seems t' know one word. Oh and speak o' devils." PM Ravaphine: "Speak of the devil" she whispers PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: Urrak tilts her head in mild interest at the Moonstreams. PM DM: Cae: "A misunderstanding? What about mind control and webs and being uninvited in my daughter's room is a misunderstanding?" PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: Urrak stands and walks towards them, being cautious not to get too close "The part where none of us even knew that mad woman was pullin' that shit." PM DM: Cae: "That's why you're here. To make sure you didn't help her escape and to determine if anyone else was aware of what was happening." PM Ravaphine: "Please, Cae, Eloise. When we went to go save Misha from where she got teleported, I noticed some sort of....curse or charm in where she was. Seir was probably just trying to help. She never tells us where she's going, so we didn't know what she was going to do. Children don't just get engaged to strange men they don't know. Didn't that seem quite odd to you?"(edited) PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "...Y'did say she hates fancy dresses, Eloise." PM DM: Cae steps forward again. "I'm sorry. Are you trying to argue that there is a reason valid enough to enter my daughter's room without anyone's knowledge, charm her, web her, and then assault her to the point that I heard her screaming in pain?" PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "I ain't tryin' to argue anythin'. The tiefling's mad. But she..." Urrak sighs begrudgingly "She may have a solid motive at least." PM Ravaphine: "The way Seirixori approached it was less than ideal, and there are more ways to do things than in secret. I do hope Misha is okay, but maybe there was a purpose to the visit" PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh walks back into the main room, her eyes settling on Cae and Eliose. PM Ravaphine: "I apologize for any grief this has caused. We're all just kind of lost, and wanting to help others. Please don't think any differently of this group. Our intentions are still the same" she says sadly PM DM: Eloise: "Did any of you know what she was planning to do?" PM Nolanos: "I know I didn't..." PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Y'think I'd've let her if I did? Great Gruumsh...." PM Ravaphine: Rav stares at her hands and shakes her head slowly. "She didn't tell us where she was going" PM Ryleigh: "Seirixori said that she went to your daughter's because she believed her to be under a curse. I am not excusing her actions, because they were wrong, especially after you graciously invited us into your home." Ryleigh steps closer, "We were all unaware of her actions, however, we all believe that she did not intentionally mean to hurt your daughter." She looks at Eloise, "when I pulled your daughter from that place she was in a sort of trance. Has she been acting abnormally?"(edited) PM DM: Eloise: "Of course she has. What has been normal today?" PM Ryleigh: "But what if it isn't about today? What if its bigger than that. what if he comes for her?" She squeezes her eyes shut and then looks at the Moonstreams, "Eloise, Cae...have you asked her about him? because we took her and he may want her back. I believe Seirixori was thinking that too." PM DM: Eloise looks at Cae who frowns. Gunnloda finally stands and approaches. "If... there's something wrong with it, I can call Kendall back to look. None of us wants Misha to be hurt. Let us help her. Please?" PM Ravaphine: "Let us help. Please" PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Seir's a dumbass but...she's our friend. And she means well...usually."(edited) PM DM: Eloise nods at Gunnloda. "Call her." Gunnloda pulls the stone from the pouch Ryleigh'd delivered to her and closes her eyes. The stone glows for a second, then goes dark again. PM DM: Cae grumbles and walks out. PM DM: It takes a couple minutes, but there's a spark and then a familiar halfling in Sovereign Host robes and a samurai hat pops into existence next to Gunnloda. She looks bleary-eyed and half-asleep. Gunnloda reaches out and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you." Kendall: "Of course, love. What's wrong?" PM DM: Gunnloda: "Misha. Can you... go see if there's anything wrong? If you can help her at all?" PM DM: Eloise: "She's sleeping, but I'll take you up." PM DM: Kendall glances around, a bit confused, back at Gunnloda, then follows Eloise out of the room.